


光

by AshleyHChan



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, 格朗泰尔是流亡贵族, 用中文打tag真好, 超自然现象
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHChan/pseuds/AshleyHChan
Summary: 格朗泰尔可以看到来自死亡的光。





	光

**Author's Note:**

> 原发布于2018年6月6日，街垒日第二日。

第一次意识到那一束光亮的尘埃是死神的爪牙时，格朗泰尔十二岁。他的母亲被木棍击打，父亲的尸体在街边淋着雨，身上华美的衣服被灰黑色的泥土弄得脏兮兮的。木然的孩子看着父亲未闭上的眼睛，看着一束光从男人的身上飘向他的母亲。明明是下着倾盆大雨，那些带着光的颗粒却像是迎着微风舞蹈，在将死者的耳边轻声哼唱安眠曲。他试图抓住这些让人恐惧的东西，却连站起身来的力气都没有。最后母亲的血液是混着雨水流进下水道，连着那些尘埃一同消失。她身上的金银首饰被一抢而空，施虐者喊着口号，处罚富有者们的骄奢淫逸。十二岁的少年抱着手中的书狼狈离开。他脱掉了身上的红色外套和束腰，高跟鞋在逃亡的路上丢失。他成了无家可归的孩子，从此之后便是在巴黎阴暗角落苟活的生命。  
他凭着自己识字的本领在酒馆打工。在那个时代孩子们勉强算是优秀的低端劳动力，更何况他脑子灵光，虽然长着一张不太讨喜的脸，但也能帮得上忙。他不敢怠慢工作，但也不会做多任何事情，只是差强人意的完成所有布置下来的任务，免过被打的惩罚，领着几个硬币的工资去后厨偷酒喝。也多亏得在酒馆，他能见到不少来自不同阶层的人，汲取了不少的知识和人脉。与他相熟的一个戏剧女演员常常会给他送书，原因可能是他懂得一些莎士比亚和戏剧技巧，更多的可能是他有一根不错的阴茎。他在法国巴黎的阴影下成长，忘记了母亲曾经的教导，换上宽松的麻布衬衫。手中的书籍变成了酒瓶，格朗泰尔终日在街上醉酒赌博，只是偶尔还舍弃不了计算账目和翻译书籍的工作。  
他举起酒瓶子，为拿破仑的倒台欢呼，也为路易十八的粉墨登场流泪。法国的权力机关日日更新，是谁又是谁也没有人为曾经的死亡寻求公理。贫民居住的地方充满了黑暗和腐朽，格朗泰尔看着死神的爪牙日日在里面游荡，灼目的白光刺伤他的双眼，挣扎地喊叫让他心底发怵。他穿着并不油亮的旧皮鞋，护住手上的书本，穿过白色的光，任由泥水溅上自己的长袜。

*  
格朗泰尔见到安灼拉的那一天，他以为这个年轻人出门就要被车撞死。他身上的光是如此的耀眼，从他背后射出，仿佛背负着太阳。光线如同最精细的刻刀雕琢这个男人的面庞——他俊俏的鼻子，微张的嘴巴，灵动的双目，那头梳理整齐的长发熠熠生辉。格朗泰尔不小心把酒洒在了自己的新书上，上面讲着不知道谁和谁的爱情故事。他吞咽口水，试图用这个男人将死来安慰自己，但那颗藏在胸腔里的心脏却背叛似的传出了剧烈震动。那个出现在门口的男人似乎能感受到格朗泰尔的慌张，他抬起头看了他一眼，随后皱眉，撇开了精致的碧蓝眸子。格朗泰尔想起之前女厨娘评价他的那一句“丑得没有人会正脸瞧他一眼”的话，自嘲一笑，主动地为对方倒上一杯麦芽酒。  
“我不喝酒。”安灼拉说。他的光芒并不是单纯的白色，而是夹杂着一些金色。格朗泰尔盯着那些在他指尖穿梭的光线，内心里暗自写下阿波罗这个单词。  
格朗泰尔并没有说话，只是有些恍惚地再跑去柜台后面接上一杯劣质咖啡。他专门去洗干净一个杯子，倒上充满烟和废油味道的饮料。他听到在安灼拉身边的卷发青年调笑着“又有人爱上你”之类的话，便心甘情愿地承认了。他把热咖啡捧到两人的桌面上说：“爱上了也不错。”  
那个卷发青年眼神一亮，而安灼拉的耳根泛红。  
从此以后他们便认识了。  
是古费拉克邀请格朗泰尔去缪尚的。那一家咖啡厅在街区的最里面，集聚着不少社会下层人士，当然也有很多衣衫革履的穷苦学生蹭着店主的蜡烛和廉价咖啡。格朗泰尔从来没有想过像安灼拉一样整洁又高尚的青年会走到那些地方去，但在他留意到对方身上的白衬衫开始变黄，皮鞋也不再锃亮——高贵青年心中确实包含一腔热血。在一个深夜，微醺的公白飞和他坦言安灼拉早已离开了家却没有好好照顾自己。他本来也只是个不算富裕的医学生，却被安灼拉的精神感动，将身上不多的钱全部奉献给一位领袖和一场运动。格朗泰尔其实很受触动，但他干涩的口腔只能吐出两句刻薄的话责骂现在的孩子没长大就想闹革命。他仍能记得公白飞回应他的讽刺时，露出的那个看穿一切的笑容。  
格朗泰尔爱上了这群年轻人，脑海中冒出了反叛的想法，想要像幼时一般掐灭死亡的光。他为古费拉克送上爽口的饮料，为深夜仍在阅读的公白飞续上蜡烛，梳理着热安正在编织的头发，擦拭着弗以伊最近送来的布扇子……安灼拉身上的光芒最为耀眼，而他却不知道能为他做点什么，只能作为一个不信仰上帝的人乞求上帝。与安灼拉争论是因为一个偶然，他带着侥幸的心理地认为这能拖慢一切的发展，扮演着他习惯扮演的厌世角色。曾经阅读过的知识在脑海里面翻滚，他从来也不知道自己竟然能一次性说这么多话，引经据典，声声质问，但他从来没有直视过安灼拉的眼睛，因为那里有他无法承受的光。  
他知道安灼拉的目光一直落在他的身上，带着疑惑，带着悲哀，带着怜悯。  
安灼拉呀，格朗泰尔想。他轻轻地叹息，推开了赌场的布帘。  
*  
ABC朋友会的筹备工作一直在循渐进的进行着，格朗泰尔的出现让一直以来空缺的设计岗位有了合适的人选。他们一直在等待一个时机，等待着把这些工作都铺开的时机。安灼拉的内心变得有些焦急，甚至连一贯冷静的热安也开始变得有些神经质。格朗泰尔躲在自己的阁楼里画着新传单，试图判断自己昨晚醉酒时做的笔记，却只记得昨天夜里古费拉克用书本狠狠地敲了他的头，站在他旁边的向导则翻了个白眼。  
日光从头顶的窗户洒下来，这个正午用来绘画是再好不过。  
安灼拉风风火火地闯进来，几乎推坏了那扇摇摇欲坠的木门，瞬间把他的小天地搅了个天翻地覆。  
他本不应该知道这个地方，格朗泰尔有些迷糊。安灼拉环视室内，显得有些焦躁，最后盯着他帆布上的画作，这似乎让他冷静下来，转而变为惊讶和迷惑。格朗泰尔这才意识到安灼拉其实一直不知道他为ABC的活动作画，所有人都为他完美地保守了这个秘密。  
“看着我，格朗泰尔。”安灼拉说。他清了清自己的喉咙，尝试走到一个让自己更加舒适的角落，开始思考自己接下来的话时候合适，“你既然如此反对我的观点，又为何为了我们作画？”  
格朗泰尔没有停下手中的画笔，眼神却不停地往对方身上飘。安灼拉的头发有些凌乱，不像他平日里一丝不苟的样子，透着暗纹的马甲也没有平时那般平整。日光从他的头顶落下，和他身上的光芒冲撞。格朗泰尔试图寻找安灼拉前来找他的原因，却只能记得他们最近的一次接触便是昨日不知为何在缪尚的争吵。安灼拉把他赶了出去，害得古费拉克和公白飞晚上还得特意跑一趟告诉他新传单上面的内容。  
“你能不能放过我？”格朗泰尔苦笑两声，把笔扔进浑浊不堪的细笔水里。溅出来的水珠弄湿了地面上废弃的帆布。他留意到安灼拉手里捏着一本红色封面的软皮书，像是自己装订的：“我说过我愿意为您擦鞋，阿波罗。一张画又算得了什么？”  
安灼拉咬着自己的下唇，开始踱步。他将自己的手放到身体背后：“你为什么一直不敢看着我，除了第一眼，在酒吧。”  
好吧，这算是个意料之外的问题。  
“你太耀眼了。”格朗泰尔说，他毕竟没有说谎。  
“我不是什么阿波罗什么神，我不会发光。”  
“是的，你会。”格朗泰尔感受到安灼拉在向着自己走来，他的呼吸也开始变得不稳定。他们认识半年多了，安灼拉只有在他们两人的争吵陷入了白热化的时候才会离他这么近。金发的青年喜欢用手撑着桌子，借着比格朗泰尔高一点点而俯视对方那张轻蔑却又服从的脸。缪尚咖啡厅里也从一开始的谁都不愿意见到他们吵架变得如今由得他们吵去，自己顺便记下两人口中提到的书籍的状况。安灼拉从不在他未做挑衅时接近他，他也不曾在清醒的时候接近过自己的太阳神，因为他们都知道自己无法控制自己的情绪——安灼拉总会试图把手掐在他的脖子上，而格朗泰尔总是想吻他，“你会，安灼拉。别做让自己后悔的事情。”  
安灼拉身上的古龙味道拥抱着他。格朗泰尔看到自己手掌的影子在地上翻飞,而安灼拉的头发也在这样的光芒中闪烁，那一头至美至柔软却又横冲直撞的头发。蝉鸣刺耳，格朗泰尔依旧能听到了自己的呼吸声。  
安灼拉低头看着格朗泰尔，他略显笨拙地从怀里掏出了一本书：“这是关于你上次和我讨论的问题，我找了些资料。”他顿了顿，向门口走去，飞快逃离出格朗泰尔的私人空间。安灼拉将手搭在门把上，背对着仍旧低头的格朗泰尔，“我敬佩你，格朗泰尔，我希望你可以加入我们——”  
他们之间弥漫着一种令人尴尬的寂静，格朗泰尔没有打开书籍，只是把它随意的放在被褥凌乱的床上。安灼拉并没有因此而生气，但身体却在颤抖，把门框捏得吱呀作响。格朗泰尔洗了洗笔，回到自己的画作上。  
“你还想说什么吗？”格朗泰尔叹气，“我的门真的要被你弄烂了。”  
“你没有回答我，R。”安灼拉像下定决心似的抬起头盯着他，三步并作两步的走上前来，揪着格朗泰尔的衣领就把他整个人拉了起来。安灼拉把他摁进了自己的怀里，格朗泰尔这才闻到了对方身上的酒精味道，像是甜腻的苦艾酒混着厚重的红酒，里面还带着柯林斯特有的麦芽酒气味。他没有问任何问题，只是把安灼拉的头压向自己的肩膀，然后拍了拍他坚实的后背。  
安灼拉开始在这个怀抱中哭泣，剧烈地颤抖，带着愤怒和痛苦。  
“拉马克将军去世了。”他的眼泪弄湿了格朗泰尔的麻布衫，上面还沾着已经干掉的颜料。  
格朗泰尔闭着眼踮起脚亲吻安灼拉的额头。他紧紧地抱着濒临崩溃边缘的青年，感受到死神的寒气慢慢刺入他的身体。  
安灼拉，他挚爱的安灼拉，光芒万丈的安灼拉，即将接受死神的吻。  
“你等待的时机到了。”格朗泰尔说。

接下来的日子格朗泰尔帮安灼拉跑了几个地方，安排了关于运动的一些事情。他们两个人都没有提过那个午后的拥抱，但是格朗泰尔知道安灼拉开始相信他能做到一些事情，而不仅仅是用来锻炼他自己的思维。  
出人意料的是格朗泰尔却在这个时候当了一个逃兵。他处处躲着安灼拉，喝的酒也比以前多上了许多。他不知道发起攻击的那个时间，甚至在前一天约好了博须埃在柯林斯饮酒吃饭，最终在枪声和炮火声中睡了一整夜。  
那天正午格朗泰尔从地板上爬起来，身上被酒浸湿的马甲已经干透了。他醒了。宁静的街道让他无所适从，枪支上膛的声音更是让他不寒而栗。他看了眼窗外的废墟，似乎意识到什么似的飞奔跑上柯林斯的顶楼。  
他看到了安灼拉被八位士兵围着，神情依旧坚毅，却带着视死如归。  
外面的阳光从他背后射出，一如他们第一次见面。安灼拉猛然转头看向他，随后又撇开了自己的目光。  
格朗泰尔喊了一声安灼拉，他直视他的眼睛，因为那里是光的来源。他之前躲着他，那样他就看不到死亡的征兆，但是他最终还是无法逃离，因为人总不能离开光。  
他想，这是最后了，就让我贪恋这一点点吧。  
“共和国万岁！我也是一个！”  
格朗泰尔走到他的身边，在对方蓝色透明的眼珠里看到了自己的倒影。他发出了自己的邀请，而安灼拉报以一个微笑。带着光的尘埃从安灼拉的手背满满游到他的身上，走上他的手臂，布满他的胸口。他想起了很多年前父母死亡的那个寒夜，但是与安灼拉共同赴死这个念头驱散了所有的恐惧。他的光就在他身边，从来都是，那些黄色的金色的是太阳神本身的色彩，他能盖过死神的光辉，将坚定的意志传达到格朗泰尔早已冰凉的心里。  
安灼拉试图问些什么，但他们最后什么都没说。  
八声枪响，如同连续攀升的音符最后落到同一个高八度的音符上，高调地宣布着他们的死亡和失败。安灼拉的身体带着手上举起的红旗翻出窗外，鲜血滴答滴答地落在被炮火轰击过的街垒上。木质的窗台发出吱呀声响，格朗泰尔微笑着，用疲倦的目光欢送着死神的银色光辉，留恋着仍挂在穹顶的太阳。  
安灼拉身上的光熄灭了，但太阳的光芒带着自由和向往依旧随着风儿狂奔。  
FIN


End file.
